In the Night
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Cartman is dragged along to a party in the woods where Marjorine is the entertainment.


**NOTE:** BUTTERS IS MARJORINE IN THIS ONE, SO HE'LL BE REFERRED TO AS "SHE" THROUGHOUT THIS THOUGH HE WON'T BIOLOGICALLY BE A GIRL.

...

Cartman groaned rather loudly to let his so-called "friends" know just how annoyed he was with what he was being forced to go do. In common return, they ignored him.

The four were going to a party that was being thrown in the middle of the woods, something that occurred more often than the adults would like to believe. Usually these parties consisted of alcohol, pot, and sex, which is why the boys normally went, but tonight they were going - and having to drag Cartman - to this one for a different reason.

"Gu~uys," Cartman whined in the same annoying way as he had been for past ten years, since he was seven, "do we really have to go to this one?"

Kyle rolled his eyes for what felt the hundredth time in the past hour. "There's still going to be booze and you'll still get laid, but we promised Bu-Marjorine we'd go because of her performance tonight. She's really excited that Wendy actually asked her instead of Bebe again."

Kenny chuckled and said, "I'm sure everyone's excited it isn't Bebe again. Her same old strip routine was actually getting boring."

Stan nodded in agreement, but otherwise remained silent as always.

There was one more thing about the parties that really attracted a lot of the guys - along some of the girls - to them. Usually one of the girls, chosen by the unofficial creator of these parties, Wendy, would dance sexily in front of everyone - usually this led to stripping and said girl having sex with quite a few guys. No one was really sure why Wendy chose Marjorine to be the dancer for the night, (maybe she didn't want to deal with a bunch of guys waiting around to screw the dancer), but whatever the reason, Cartman wanted nothing to do with the party that night.

Unfortunately for him though, his "friends" were forcing him to go.

"For seriously guys," Cartman began to complain once again, "I do not, I repeat, **do not** want to go to this goddamn thing!"

"Too damn bad fat ass!" Kyle yelled back. He looked ahead as the four heard a heavy rock song playing and the glow of the bonfire appeared to them.

All of them, even Cartman, walked a little faster as they realized they were nearly there.

Even though he had protested heavily against coming, that didn't necessarily mean that he hated the idea. He just didn't like to think of looking at Marjorine, (No, Butters, he had to remind himself of the new-girl's former identity), like he had Bebe and all the other girls who had danced for the party in the past. With a power lust running through his veins and a boner in his pants. It was just...weird to think that he might be thinking of someone used to be sorta-friends with in that way.

The group walked up and joined the people gathered around the bonfire as the current song came to an end...

_"...I could spend my whole life hanging, on your words that leave me here in doubt. But I'm so tired of being down and out. I'll do this my way now. I'll do this my way now. I'll do this my way now. Do this my way now."_

The girl standing nearest to the bonfire giggled as she recovered herself from the position she had ended the song in and the people around her clapped excitedly. Apparently she had done a great job dancing to her first song in front of everyone, though she had to be a nervous wreck in her own little way.

Cartman's eyes landed on her as she brushed off the front of her simple snow white dress. He noted the way her wavy blonde hair fell around her face made her look cute, even as disheveled as it already was from that first dance. The curves of her face and body, along with the apparent sweat-proof makeup she was wearing made it nearly impossible to tell that she was indeed a boy.

He groaned significantly quieter than what he had earlier as he saw the blonde girl, Marjorine, tell Wendy something before taking a quick drink of water. He couldn't really say that he **hated** Wendy for giving Marjorine the chance to dance for the party; he **was** sick of Bebe's dancing and he...well, he could barely admit it to himself, but he had a bit of a...crush, per se, on Marjorine. As weird as it was going to be seeing her dance so sensually knowing who she still really was, he had to admit that he couldn't wait to see it. And usually since everyone was usually near to completely drunk by the time the second dance was over and dancing all over the place like a pack of idiots, he might get a chance to dance with or near her. Cartman blushed lightly at the thought.

Suddenly the sound of a guitar came sounding through the air and Marjorine began to swing her hips slowly to the beat. Cartman glanced around and could already see some of the buzzed or drunk guys eyeing her with a certain lust he recognized because he'd felt it on several occasions for the past dancers. His eyebrows knit together at this; he didn't like the thought of anyone else sleeping with Marjorine, or even thinking about sleeping with her, except...for...him. He sighed quietly to himself.

_"Like a gift from the Heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from Hell."_

Marjorine's pace picked up with the lyrics and she began to twirl around a bit on one bare foot, loving the feel of the Earth beneath her feet. She moved her arms around her just slightly as she did so, hoping that she was doing something sensual or sexy instead of just making herself look like a fool.

_"She had fire in her soul. It was easy to see, how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance. Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands."_

Cartman watched Marjorine with a certain fascination as she danced seemingly faster and with subtle additions to the song such as facial expressions or slight movements of her arms and legs that made her dancing more and more interesting. He was sure it wouldn't be long before he actually did get an erection for her.

_"And we sang: ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And the voices bang like the angels sing. We're singing: ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night."_

Marjorine's dancing picked up with no subtlety whatsoever when the chorus came; she swung her hips with more ferocity and even swung her head around a little, being sure to run her hands through her hair, (Cartman was surprised to see that it wasn't a wig, but that she had actually grown her hair out), to keep it out of her face when she straightened her neck to look at the people around her.

When she did this, her eyes fell on Cartman and she smirked just a bit. She was actually very excited that he came to watch her dance like this.

_"(Ay oh ay oh. Ay oh ay oh.) And we danced on into the night. Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces."_

Marjorine fluidly danced over to Cartman and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the dance with her as some of the more drunk guys began to dance a little to the song.

Behind him, Cartman could feel confused looks on his back. Probably as to why he wasn't protesting dancing with Marjorine, though he didn't see a problem with it. After all, no matter who she was before, she was a girl now and he had no problem with dancing with such a sexy girl, (though that might've been his hard-on talking).

_"We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes. The room left them spinning between you and I. We forgot where we were and we lost track of time."_

At this point, Cartman didn't care about the others beginning to dance around them, all but dry humping whoever they were dancing with, he actually loved that he was dancing with Marjorine, the girl every guy had obviously wanted to bang. He smirked a bit at the lusted look that she sent back at him, sure it mirrored his own lust for her.

_"And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night. And we sang: ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And the voices bang like the angels sing. We're singing: ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And danced on into the night. (Ay oh ay oh. Ay oh ay oh.) And we danced on into the night."_

Suddenly, realizing that no one would probably notice if they slipped off even though she was the dancer, Cartman pulled Marjorine from the crowd of dancing drunks and potheads and over to an area that was a bit more "private." Technically they were still part of the party since they could still hear the music and where they were was brightly lit by the bonfire.

He shoved her against the tree they hid behind and smirked wider.

_"(Ay oh ay oh. Ay oh ay oh.) And we danced on into the night."_

Cartman mashed their lips together and immediately forced his tongue into Marjorine's mouth. He felt nothing but lust that was intensified when she reached down into the front of his pants and rubbed his growing bulge. His arms wrapped around her as she did this and pulled up the back of her dress so that he could reached into her underwear and grab her ass.

Marjorine moaned against Cartman's mouth and removed her hand from his pants so that she could push them down along with her underwear. She broke the kiss and sank down to her knees. She grabbed Cartman's erect cock with one hand and slowly pumped it as she sucked on his tip.

He groaned loudly and reached down with one of his hands to tangle his fingers into Marjorine's hair. He moved his hips slightly, pushing his prick further into her mouth. She didn't fight it though and even took all of it into her mouth to suck on, causing him to moan even louder. It felt so fucking good...! Cartman felt like he was going to cum into her mouth.

But Marjorine didn't allow this. She slapped his hand out of her hair and stood back up.

_"Like a gift from the Heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from Hell. She had fire in her soul."_

Just as quickly as she had gotten to her knees, Marjorine wrapped her legs around Cartman's waist and her arms around his neck. She bit her bottom lip gently as she felt his tip prodding at her hole.

Cartman looked down at her and saw the tip of a prick sticking out from the lifted bottom of her dress, only then remembering that the person who he was about to fuck was still, biologically speaking, Butters and not this girl he had convinced himself and everyone else that he was.

This thought quickly left him though as Marjorine lifted herself up to his ear and whispered into it, "Fuck me."

_"It was easy to see, how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance."_

Cartman smirked and pushed their bodies against the tree, barely caring when he heard her gasp from a scratch on her back caused by the bark of the tree. He quickly pushed his hips forward without a word, moaning as a yell tore from Marjorine's throat.

_"Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang: ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And the voices bang like the angels sing."_

Moans and light screams filled the air around the two as Cartman rocked his hips back and forth none to gently. Each push forward he seemed to hit Marjorine's most sensitive spot though, and he reveled in the twisted screaming and moaning that came from her every single time.

_"We're singing: ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night. Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And the voices bang like the angels sing."_

He pulled out of her to his tip and slammed back into her, moaning loudly with her.

_"We're singing: ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night. Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay."_

Marjorine's arms tightened around Cartman's neck as she cried out, "E-Eric, I'm going to cum...!"

Cartman just smirked at this. It always felt so great to hear someone yell that at him, it made him feel like he was in control of everything.

_"Singing: ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night."_

With one final cry from them both, they came. Marjorine onto their stomachs and Cartman inside of her.

Cartman sunk to the ground with Marjorine still wrapped around him. He pulled out of her when she removed her arms and legs from around his neck and waist, and he fell back onto his butt in the grass. He smirked at the look of sheer satisfaction covering her face and the way her muscles twitched ever so subtly from the release. He moved to sit on his knees between her still spread legs.

Marjorine looked up at him, waiting to hear that this was only a one time fuck and that he wanted nothing to do with her after this. But instead, Cartman gave her a deep, loving kiss. She looked up at him with confusion when he disconnected their lips. "What was that about?"

Cartman's smirked turned to a smile. "You're mine and mine alone," he said almost possessively. "I don't want you to dance at these things anymore, someone else could take you from me."

Marjorine blinked silently for a bit. She really couldn't believe that it is **Eric Cartman** saying this. Okay, so she could believe it a bit since he used the possessive phrases and tones as always, but it was just unusual that he wanted to be in a relationship with her - at least, that's what his words suggested at.

After a few more silent moments, she smiled and nodded. "Okay Eric, I'll be yours. But, I will dance here if asked." Her smiled widened. "All you have to do is protect me from anyone who might take me from you."

Cartman sighed and he reluctantly nodded. He probably should've known that that would come up after the excitement Marjorine had had on her face while dancing. "Fine."

Marjorine wrapped her arms tight around him and kissed him deeply. Belonging to someone who had seemed to hate her for years might be weird at first, but she thought that she could probably get used to the idea. After all, love can do strange things in the night.


End file.
